invincible_dragon_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Feixue
It was 20 years ago. Lu Renhuang felt he was wronged by Lu Li’s grandpa and Lu Renhuang ran away. At that time, Lu Feixue was still a teenager. Lu Li’s grandpa was so enraged that he went into closed-door cultivation at once. He also ordered that nobody should go and look for Lu Renhuang and he should be left stew in his own juice. Lu Li’s grandma fell ill because of this. She passed away after Lu Renhuang went missing for five years. Nobody was there for Lu Feixue to educate her. She grew to be spoiled and rebellious. She would cause trouble often. Since Lu Li’s grandpa was in closed-door cultivation, nobody else dared to discipline Lu Feixue. The patriarchs had to clean up her messes, and at the same time, they became more disappointed in her… Later on, Lu Feixue fell in love with a young master who did not come from the eastern Central Plains. He came from a small family. Lu Feixue was spoiled and revolting. Her father was in cultivation, her mother died from illness, and her brother was missing. Lu Feixue fell head over heels for the young master. She would go everywhere with him. The news caused a huge sensation at the eastern Central Plains. When the Lu Family learned this, none of the patriarchs would agree. Who was Lu Feixue? She was the daughter of a Family Patriarch of a Royal Family. How could she be married to a young master from some small family? He was not even from the eastern Central Plains. The Lu Family had quite a number of enemies. What if this young master was a spy? Therefore… The same kind of tragedy that happened to Jiang Qiling happened to Lu Feixue. Lu Feixue’s matter was reported to Lu Zhengyang, Lu Li’s grandpa. Lu Zhengyang ordered in person that Lu Feixue should be grounded for three years and then marry the humble Qiu Wenze. Lu Feixue still had hopes after three years. On the day of her marriage, she ran away to find that young master. However, that entire family went missing. The Lu Family had sent someone to threaten the small family and they all moved where nobody could find. Lu Feixue was taken back and was sent to the Palace of Gods. She admitted defeat to fate, but Qiu Wenze had become a joke in the eastern Central Plains. He was not happy and he felt he was cheated on… It was not bad during the first couple of years, but then something happened to Lu Zhengyang. Qiu Wenze started drinking at that time and he began to torture and bully Lu Feixue after he getting drunk. Lu Feixue had come back to the Lu Family to accuse Qiu Wenze, but the patriarchs felt it was not their place to mind such matters. At the very best, the patriarchs sent someone to remind the Palace of Gods. Every time, Qiu Wenze would behave for a while but then he would resume his former actions after some time… Lu Feixue resigned herself to destiny after she went through the falling of her father, the missing of her brother, the death of her mother and the indifference from the patriarchs. She was half dead from all those years of torture. She became submissive. If it were not for the thoughts of her father, she would have committed suicide… This was a sad story. Lu Li knew that young ladies in many families had no control of their own marriages. There was no absolute right or wrong.